


loving you is red

by honeypressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anniversary, Anniversary celebration, Cafe dates, Confident Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flustered Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kissing, M/M, as they always are i guess, they are so in love and i am so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: Minho and Jisung celebrate an anniversary together.(it is coloured red, like love.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	loving you is red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[minsungseason](https://twitter.com/minsungseason/) with the colour inspiration of red!!
> 
> noticeably shorter than most of my fics, but im trying to hit bingo on all the colours and i thought it would be a good exercise in flash fiction and just generally being more concise in general. there are mentions of alcohol when they are having a milkshake!! (and i really want a milkshake rn ugh)
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy reading this fluffy thing!

_you, my new love_

_you, my old love_

_you, my only love_

_us, a forever love_

* * *

The first thing that Minho sees when he wakes up is  _ red _ . Or, more specifically, a bouquet of red roses shoved in his face, their scent delicate and something different from the usual smells of home and the morning.

"Wh - what?" Minho slurs out, still very much half-asleep, and he starts to sit up, confused as to why there's a bunch of roses in his face.

"Good morning!" Jisung says from somewhere above him, sitting next to him on their bed. He's holding the roses, Minho makes out, but _why_ is he holding roses?

"Good morning," Minho says croakily, and sends Jisung an inquisitive look, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Take this," Jisung says, shaking the bouquet of flowers at him.

"... Why?"

Jisung laughs at him then, and leans over to press a quick kiss to his forehead. "Today's our anniversary, silly. I went out to get some flowers for you."

It takes a while to get it through Minho in his sleepy haze.

"Wait - what? You - today's our anniversary... oh! Yeah, yeah it is - but when did you go out? I didn't hear you go out?"

Jisung snorts at that, and Minho sits up properly, takes the bouquet of roses from Jisung. He's just started to rub the sleep out of his eyes when Jisung stands up from the bed.

"I went out in the morning, and if you have noticed, it is almost noon now," Jisung says, smiling. "You slept really deeply this whole morning, so I thought I'd let you sleep in. Do you like the roses?"

"Of course I do," Minho says, and now that he can see more clearly, he brushes a gentle finger over the petals. "Thank you, Jisungie. They're beautiful." The roses are a deep red colour, the edges of the petals flecked with a lighter shade of red, and the longer Minho looks at them, the prettier they are.

"Not as pretty as you," Jisung contends, still as cheesy as ever. "C'mon, let's get you out of bed. We're going out for lunch."

* * *

Even though Minho wakes up then, it takes them a good while before they get out of the house. Minho has to wash up and shower first, then he insists on cutting and putting the flowers in a vase before they wilt, which takes a good few minutes since neither of them were particular experts at flower cutting.

"Come  _ on _ ," Jisung whines as Minho clips the stem of the last rose, "I'm  _ starving _ , I didn't eat breakfast! Let's go and have lunch already."

"I'm done, I'm done," Minho says, pressing the pad of his index finger against Jisung's forehead. "You're so impatient. Let me just get a jacket and we can go out. Go and close the windows at the back of the house."

Minho doesn't hear any complaint from Jisung, which he assumes is because Jisung is eager to get food, and he can't help but smile at that. Even after so many years together, Jisung is still so enthusiastic about the little things. He thinks of the deep red of the roses and his heart goes  _ one-two _ unsteadily, missing a beat.

Without really noticing what he's doing, he picks up a fluffy jacket to slip over his shirt, and he swipes the first bottle of lip tint that's lying on the vanity counter. He leans forward to look at himself in the mirror, uncapping the bottle and presses the applicator to the middle of his bottom lip, concentrating the pigment there. Then, easily, aided by muscle memory, he smudges the tint and then applies another layer, this time coating across his entire inner lip and he presses his lips together, blurring the colour out.

"You don't wear this colour often."

Minho looks over from the mirror to find Jisung leaning against the frame of the doorway, eyes soft.

"Hmm?"

"Your lip tint. Usually you go for pinky colours, not this red."

Minho looks back at himself in the mirror again; Jisung is right - he doesn't wear this red tint too often, feels like people stare at him when his lips are so red. But today, he thinks about the deep colour of the roses Jisung bought for him on their anniversary, and he thinks about how the colour would probably transfer when he kissed Jisung.

"Today feels like a nice day for red," Minho says decidedly, and sets the bottle down, beaming as he turns to Jisung. "Let's go!"

* * *

The wind that blows in is warm, especially for the early spring. Still, Minho doesn't regret his choice to wear a thick jacket, knows that his hands get cold easily, and he refuses to be teased about this by his boyfriend - not this time.

"Where are we going?" Minho asks curiously as Jisung squints at his phone, leading Minho through the streets.

"It's this dessert café that Changbin-hyung introduced me to the other day. I thought it looked really cute and that you'd like it! They also serve proper food and things, but they're most famous for their desserts."

"Sounds good," Minho says, smiling as Jisung links their hands, fingers tangling together naturally. "How far is it?"

"Just another ten minutes. It's opposite the park and it opened not too long ago." Jisung pauses then, and Minho knows that he's got something on his mind to say; he waits, lets the warm spring breeze work it's way over Jisung's words.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you."

Minho looks at Jisung in surprise then. "What?"

"I want to kiss you," Jisung repeats, brazen, and even flashes a cheeky smile at Minho. "Or do you not want to kiss me? I'm hurt, baby, we've been together -"

"I was surprised!" Minho cries, feeling the heat creep rapidly up his neck and over his cheeks. "You still say these things suddenly all the time, how am I supposed to get used to it?"

"So you're not refusing to kiss me?" Jisung asks, a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face.

Minho huffs at that, looks ahead at the street and up at the sky. "Whatever, Han Jisung."

"Your face is so red, baby," Jisung teases, squeezing Minho's hand affectionately. "Are you blushing?"

"No thanks to you," Minho grumbles, continuing to not look at Jisung. "I think you're awful."

"You don't actually think that," Jisung says, and then he brings Minho's hand up to his mouth, presses a warm kiss to the back of Minho's hand there, unashamed that there are people walking about and milling around them.

"God," Minho groans, and he has to bring a hand up to cover his face, can feel it burning up. He never blushes easily, but somehow, when he's around Han Jisung, he can't help but blush when Jisung pulls out these cheesy lines and actions.

"You still get flustered so easily," Jisung remarks, swinging their hands down again. "It's cute."

Minho ignores him.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're only going to get dessert," Minho says, sounding appalled.

They're in the café now, seated in a cozy booth with vines of flowers wound around the back of the booths, small little bursts of red among the green of the leaves and the brown of the booth. They had been flicking through the menu, and Minho had realised Jisung was only looking at the dessert pages, which, admittedly, made up more than half of the menu.

"... I was going to get coffee too," Jisung says defensively, half a beat late.

"At least get something proper to eat," Minho chides him. "Didn't you say that you were starving before we left home? The meals all look amazing, Jisungie, get something nice!"

After some bickering between them, Jisung settles for the pesto pasta and Minho sticks to his burger. The waitress comes over to take the orders then, and Minho lets Jisung off when he orders two slices of cake; it is their anniversary, Minho reasons, so they can celebrate.

"Red velvet cake?" Minho asks when the waitress leaves. "I don't think you order that often."

Jisung shrugs. "It looked really nice! And I got the usual cheesecake too, in case the red velvet isn't nice. We can always rely on cheesecake!"

"Sure we can," Minho says amusedly as the waitress sets down their drinks, one iced americano and the other, a specialty milkshake that they had decided to get just because they were in a new place and might as well try something new.

"What did you say this was? Caramel something?" Jisung asks, reaching for the menu again to flip to the drinks section.

"I think they said it was caramel, banana, and like, a dash of whiskey," Minho says, reaching for the milkshake and taking a sip. "Oh! It's more than a dash of whiskey - but it's  _ delicious _ . Jisungie, try it!"

Jisung obliges, takes a sip as well, and he looks up at Minho in wonder, eyes blown wide with amazement. "This is incredible! Oh, my god - we've made an excellent choice, we're so  _ smart _ -"

"Shut  _ up _ ," Minho interjects, laughing.

The milkshake is half gone by the time their food arrives. Without a word, Minho cuts the burger neatly in half, and Jisung asks for an extra plate from the waitress. When he gets the plate, he loads half of the pasta onto the extra plate and pushes it towards Minho. The routine is familiar and easy - they always share their food when they go out to eat, and their habit has lasted all this while.

The food is delicious, and Minho ends up stealing a bit more of Jisung's pasta in return for letting Jisung finish off the milkshake. Before they can even begin to gush about how good the food was, the waitress arrives with their cakes and whisks the dirty plates away.

"Let me take a picture first," Jisung says immediately before Minho can so much as reach for his fork. "Why does everything here look so  _ good _ ?"

Once Jisung has taken his photos, Minho sinks his fork into the red velvet cake, entranced by the deep velvet colour. His fork goes smoothly, and he cuts off a neat chunk of cake as Jisung does the same.

Minho closes his eyes as he chews the cake, and he just meets Jisung's eye steadily as he goes in for another bite. They don't need to say anything, but they both know - the cake is  _ delicious _ .

Perhaps it is the colour of the red velvet cake that draws Minho's attention to it more than the cheesecake. The deep red against the off white of the cream cheese, and the burst of flavours over his tongue, sweet and slightly sour and the hints of a chocolatey aftertaste - Minho is going nowhere else to have red velvet cake now. The bottom line was that it was delicious.

As is everything else, it seems, because they polish off both slices cake at rapid speeds, and Jisung looks at Minho with sparkly eyes long enough that Minho relents and nods when Jisung asks if they should buy something home for later.

* * *

"I actually have another gift for you," Jisung admits later that night, when they're home and they've had dinner. The slice of strawberry cake they had bought from the café is still in their fridge; Minho doesn't quite know what Jisung has else up his sleeve.

"What?" Minho murmurs sleepily. They're cuddled up in bed, and Minho has already given Jisung his gift earlier. It was a small plushie toy he had handmade, months of learning from the internet and messing up his knits all worth it when Jisung had beamed at the little, slightly misshapen teddy bear with its accompanying red bow.

"Let me get it," Jisung says, and he untangles himself from Minho, sits up slightly to open their bedside drawer, retrieving a long, flat box.

"Jewellery?" Minho guesses, sitting up as well and running a hand through his messy hair.

"It is," Jisung says, and when he hands the box to Minho, he looks a little nervous.

"I'm gonna love it, you know that," Minho says quietly, leans over to press a kiss to Jisung's mouth.

"Please open it," Jisung says in return, but he smiles at Minho.

Nodding, Minho redirects his gaze to the box and gently unlaces the ribbon keeping the box together. It falls away prettily, and Minho gently lifts the lid of box, not really sure what to expect, and he gasps when he sees it -

It's a necklace.

A necklace made of silver, the chain delicate and just short enough to Minho's eye that it would sit comfortably around the base of his throat, almost like a choker. The pendant in the middle is a silver rose with a ruby set into the center, fragile looking, but when Minho reaches out to touch it, it feels sturdy, the edges of the petals hard against his fingertips.

"What do you think?" Jisung asks, and his voice wavers with nervousness.

"I think it's  _ gorgeous _ ," Minho says fiercely, and his eyes feel almost wet. "Jisung... this is so beautiful - I don't... this gift -"

"I got it handmade," Jisung says sheepishly. "I saw an ad for it months ago and I thought I'd try and make it for your birthday, but it would take longer than I thought it would... so I got it for our anniversary instead."

"I love it," Minho says, and his hands shake a little when he lifts the necklace out of its box. "Will you help me wear it?"

"Of course."

Jisung moves around him, and he threads the necklace carefully around Minho's neck, clasping it with a tiny  _ click _ . Minho turns to face him, and the breathless look at Jisung's face makes him swallow.

"How does it look?"

"So pretty," Jisung says, and his flicker from the necklace to Minho's mouth, red from kissing and wine and heat. "But not as pretty as you."

"Yeah?" Minho murmurs, shuffles forward to sit closer to Jisung until their knees are touching, leaning into each other. "What is as pretty as me then?"

"Maybe a rose," Jisung whispers, hand coming up to cup Minho's face.

"Only maybe?" Minho teases, and their faces come ever closer to each other, breath clouding between them.

"I have never seen anything as pretty as you," Jisung says, and when he says it, his words are tinged red with love. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Minho smiles, and then presses red to Jisung's mouth.

Loving Jisung has always been red, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> here is my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)!! thank you to the mods of minsungseason for organising this fest <333


End file.
